


Pillow Talk

by AccioRavenclaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioRavenclaw/pseuds/AccioRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here have some fluff because it is cold as hell outside and I’m having feels.</p></blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

He knows that this is a different kind of calm that fire cannot provide. A faint chorus of crickets and the rhythmic sounds of Scout’s breathing are the music of the night, chasing away the static in his mind. The sheet draped around their bodies is enough to chase away the chill of the desert night coming in through the open window. 

The bed is a standard twin. It’s far too small for both of them to fit, so they settle for laying side by side in a tangled heap. Scout talks, burning up his excess energy, and Pyro is content to listen. To be pressed against Scout’s chest and enjoying the sensation of heat radiating from him. 

"Hey, you know what?" Scout asks, his fond gaze upon Pyro’s unmasked face in the dim light.

"Know what?" Pyro mumbles in a sleepy voice. 

"That I love you.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Pyro mumbles back into his chest, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

Scout snorts. “Yeah, but I mean it.” 

Pyro hummed thoughtfully as he shifted closer to Scout’s chest. “I loved you first though.”

“Pfft, no I loved you first.” Scout replies. 

Pyro chuckles softly, deciding to ignore the invitation to yet another bickering match. It’s late, and he’s tired, and he knows if the argument starts it’ll never stop. So he mumbles ‘goodnight, you ass,’ and Scout laughs softly and kisses him again.

Though with his eyes closed and with a deep breath, Pyro whispers “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some fluff because it is cold as hell outside and I’m having feels.


End file.
